Angel Wings
by elshe
Summary: SongFic of Ayumi Hamasaki Angel Wings. Eng. Lyrics. Rins P.O.V. SessRin. Its been 8 years since Sess found Rin dead, and how they express their feelings under the Gonshiboku Tree.


**Name Of One Shot: **Angel Wings

**P.O.V: **Rin

**Songfic Of:** Ayumi Hamasaki – Angel Wings (english)

_Escaping into nights, I told myself_

_That I was not at all alone_

_But after all, it revealed_

_Nothing but my loneliness day by day_

For some reason, I couldn't help myself. Even after my dear lord asked me not to follow him, there was a look in his eyes that I did not recognize, not even now, as I am telling you this story. Was he lying? My lord would never lie, from my past experiences with him. The look in his eyes had something to do with his half-brother Inu Yasha, I was sure of it. So, I decided to follow him… out of curiosity, I suppose. I couldn't help but think, 'Is lord Sesshoumaru going to kill me for disobeying his orders?' but, in the back of my mind, in one small spot, almost invisible spot, I knew he wouldn't, it was just… a feeling, you know?

_On my way home from the bustle of the city_

_Though it was no different from any other day_

_I thought I would repeat such pattern of life_

_And tears welled up suddenly_

So I decided to follow Lord Sesshoumaru. I had no idea what came over me that evening, but it was like my body was controlling itself. As soon as jaken, Ah and Un were sleeping soundly by the camp, I got up as silently as I could and crept quietly in the direction of where my dear lord Sesshoumaru had walked away in. Branches gently brushed my cheeks, and I soon saw a very, _very_ large tree. I was yet to know that this was the Gonshiboku Tree, where Inu Yasha was sealed away for 50 years by the priestess Kikyo. I had heard the legends, of course, from the villagers in my old home, where I was picked on and teased by those who made their home there

_Feeling weak and wretched_

_Uneasy and lonely_

_I wanted some warmth_

_In a faint voice_

It is unknown to me still why I recognized the Gonshiboku tree, but I still do not know where from. I remember thinking about what it would be like to settle down in a nice village and have a family of my own, but it never crossed my mind that I wanted to start a family with my dearest Lord Sesshoumaru. It was quite astonishing for me, finally realizing what I wanted to happen between us. Lord Sesshoumaru was under the giant tree and looking up at the bare patch of bark that his half-brother had been pinned to for fifty years.

_But it's certain you appeared suddenly _

_And a ray of light shone in my darkness_

_You smiled a little, told me it was all right with a nod_

_Took my hand and started to walk_

A soft smile graced my features as I observed my precious Lord Sesshoumaru looking up at the tree, most likely thinking about the days before the Shikon Jewel was shattered into many pieces. I gasped suddenly, looking at the emotions showing on my Lord Sesshoumarus face. Sadness, maybe? I had almost never seen Lord Sesshoumaru show his emotions like that. He suddenly whirled around to face me, his long silver sweeping around his back. I froze, my beautiful brown eyes filling with fear, but instead of receiving some harsh words, my Lord Sesshoumaru smiled at me and extended his hand, allowing me to join him.

_I saw an angel's wings on your back_

_It was not because I wanted to be dull to pain_

_That I wished to be strong_

I cautiously walked towards him, and I could see his gentle smile inviting me towards him, so I quickened my pace, and instead, ran towards him, my arms outstretched and I ran into his loving embrace, like a fathers. It had been eight years since he had revived me after being attacked by Kougas wolf tribes. As I fell into his warm embrace, I thought of the years I had spent by his side, serving him gratefully.

_I was helped and supported by you_

_We gave and forgave each other_

_I got what I wanted to protect_

_On that day_

My skin shivered with delight as he pulled me into his chest, my body heated up with warmth, as I looked into my Lord Sesshoumarus eyes. I smiled softly, and then said, "Well isn't this a change for the better?" He smiled, and began to laugh. "Why yes, my dearest Rin." He replied lovingly, and I suddenly found him bending over, getting closer to my face. Soon enough his lips met with mine and my eyes widened with shock, for I had always thought that he'd had feelings for that Youkai spawn, Kagura.

_Sometimes you are too unprotected_

_And come face to face with me with all your might_

_It's so much dazzling_

_That I even spare the time of a blink_

My eyes fluttered closed as I savored the gentle kiss to its fullest extent. My eyes were closed, and as he finally pulled away after a couple of glorious moments, he whispered in my ear, "I love _you_ Rin, no-one else. Never forget that." And we fell into each others arms once again. I knew he would never let go, because, I love him, no-one else, that's for sure.

_You have an angel's wings on your back_

_I heartily hope that you will not be_

_A victim of this sad age_

_I sing this song today just as I pray_

_So that my dearest wish may reach you_


End file.
